


Breathe

by Jennart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Other, Panic Attack, fluffy at the end, platonic, toriel comforts the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Toriel helps the reader through a panic attack.Warnings: Panic attack, depression, anxietySquicks: NoneGenre: Hurt/ComfortAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!
Relationships: Toriel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Breathe

The room seemed to shrink smaller and smaller around Y/N. Their breaths came in ragged, their throat sore and aching from the gasps of air. No matter how hard they tried to breathe it seemed they couldn’t. With arms wrapped around their knees, they squeezed so hard they knew they would have bruises later.

Something ripped them from their reverie, their disconnect from the whole world… a sudden voice coming from beside them. They had no clue the person had even come into the room.

“Breathe,” A voice sounded. Y/N felt soft fur gently pushing and pulling, trying to get Y/N to release their death grip and open up their airways. Gentle shushes and soft rubbing of hands eventually led Y/N to release their grip… a little. 

“Come here, little one,” Toriel carefully helped them up, aiding them gently but allowing them to move on their own. She helped them move to the large chair in the corner of the room, somewhere that would be more comfortable to sit where she could also support them. They sat together; Y/N curled up in Toriel’s lap.

They were silent for a while, Toriel softly ghosting her soft paws over Y/N’s trembling form, Y/N clutching onto whatever their hands could find, fabric and fur alike. They sat like this for a while until Y/N’s breathing slowed and their grip had loosened.

“Talk to me,” Toriel softly asked. Y/N knew that they didn’t have to talk if they didn’t want to- but they knew that Toriel wouldn’t judge them for their thoughts and that she would be able to help calm the raging storm inside their head.

“I just feel so worthless,” Y/N said. “I know it is irrational- everyone makes mistakes- but I can’t stop dwelling on the stupid things I have done,” Toriel softly hummed.

“What you’re feeling isn’t irrational. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone thinks about it. Your body and mind just respond to that in a different way.” Y/N pondered this for a minute.

“Well… I don’t like it,” Y/N said softly.

“I know, little one. We will fix it however we can. To start…. Talk more with me. Then, how about we go for a walk and get some fresh air?”

Y/N’s legs felt like lead, but they knew Toriel would never ask them to do something unless it was beneficial. The sat for a while and talked, Toriel helping Y/N understand their thought process and helping rationalize the thoughts that went through their head. Y/N felt slightly better as they stood to go for a walk.

Toriel was right- the walk was beneficial. The air was refreshing, and the sunlight felt good on skin that hadn’t seen sun in a long time. Y/N took a deep breath, and it was deeper than they had breathed in a long time. It felt good. They weren’t completely hopeful for the future- but the tiniest spark of hope for good days to come was enough to ignite a small fire inside of their heart.

Toriel squeezed Y/N’s hand as they walked forward together. They ended up at a park. A bench seemed to call to the pair as they simultaneously walked towards them together. 

They sat in silence for a while, basking in the evening light. Y/N loved the scent of nature in the air- the flowers planted nearby, the leaves and the breeze. They looked around and saw many things that captured the attention of their eyes as well; the leaves bouncing in the wind, the slowly setting sun, the way the light reflected off of the grass.

Toriel spoke. “I know things might be hard, and there is no guarantee that life will ever be perfect for you,” She placed her hand on Y/N’s thigh, “But I will always be here for you, no matter what. You can always talk to me,” Toriel looked over with a smile.

“I know, Toriel.” The true meaning behind the words did not go hidden. I know, and I appreciate it so much.

\-----  
The room seemed to shrink smaller and smaller around Y/N. Their breaths came in ragged, their throat sore and aching from the gasps of air. No matter how hard they tried to breathe it seemed they couldn’t. With arms wrapped around their knees, they squeezed so hard they knew they would have bruises later.

Something ripped them from their reverie, their disconnect from the whole world… a sudden voice coming from beside them. They had no clue the person had even come into the room.

“Breathe,” A voice sounded. Y/N felt soft fur gently pushing and pulling, trying to get Y/N to release their death grip and open up their airways. Gentle shushes and soft rubbing of hands eventually led Y/N to release their grip… a little. 

“Come here, little one,” Toriel carefully helped them up, aiding them gently but allowing them to move on their own. She helped them move to the large chair in the corner of the room, somewhere that would be more comfortable to sit where she could also support them. They sat together; Y/N curled up in Toriel’s lap.

They were silent for a while, Toriel softly ghosting her soft paws over Y/N’s trembling form, Y/N clutching onto whatever their hands could find, fabric and fur alike. They sat like this for a while until Y/N’s breathing slowed and their grip had loosened.

“Talk to me,” Toriel softly asked. Y/N knew that they didn’t have to talk if they didn’t want to- but they knew that Toriel wouldn’t judge them for their thoughts and that she would be able to help calm the raging storm inside their head.

“I just feel so worthless,” Y/N said. “I know it is irrational- everyone makes mistakes- but I can’t stop dwelling on the stupid things I have done,” Toriel softly hummed.

“What you’re feeling isn’t irrational. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone thinks about it. Your body and mind just respond to that in a different way.” Y/N pondered this for a minute.

“Well… I don’t like it,” Y/N said softly.

“I know, little one. We will fix it however we can. To start…. Talk more with me. Then, how about we go for a walk and get some fresh air?”

Y/N’s legs felt like lead, but they knew Toriel would never ask them to do something unless it was beneficial. The sat for a while and talked, Toriel helping Y/N understand their thought process and helping rationalize the thoughts that went through their head. Y/N felt slightly better as they stood to go for a walk.

Toriel was right- the walk was beneficial. The air was refreshing, and the sunlight felt good on skin that hadn’t seen sun in a long time. Y/N took a deep breath, and it was deeper than they had breathed in a long time. It felt good. They weren’t completely hopeful for the future- but the tiniest spark of hope for good days to come was enough to ignite a small fire inside of their heart.

Toriel squeezed Y/N’s hand as they walked forward together. They ended up at a park. A bench seemed to call to the pair as they simultaneously walked towards them together. 

They sat in silence for a while, basking in the evening light. Y/N loved the scent of nature in the air- the flowers planted nearby, the leaves and the breeze. They looked around and saw many things that captured the attention of their eyes as well; the leaves bouncing in the wind, the slowly setting sun, the way the light reflected off of the grass.

Toriel spoke. “I know things might be hard, and there is no guarantee that life will ever be perfect for you,” She placed her hand on Y/N’s thigh, “But I will always be here for you, no matter what. You can always talk to me,” Toriel looked over with a smile.

“I know, Toriel.” The true meaning behind the words did not go hidden. _I know, and I appreciate it so much._

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon!


End file.
